The Birthday's Coming Up
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *Lifty & Shifty Featuring Roles *Kimimi (Trust) *Grazizi (Nature) *Skiyuyu (Sky) *SkyWarrior13 *Loveve (Dove) *Meruru (Peace) *Nazozo (Noah) *Flaky *Mime *Sniffles *Giggles *Petunia *Toothy *Nutty *Lumpy *Cuddles Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (special appearances) *Manaphy *Lucario *Azelf *Quilava Plot The episode starts with Lifty and Shifty stealing artifacts from a museum. Lifty's left ear and Shifty's right ear perked up, as a faint talking noise was heard. Lifty and Shifty stopped for a sec and saw Samama's (Angel) house (that's where the noise came from). Lifty and Shifty walked towards Samama's house and put their ears on the wall. Samama was having a chat with her Manaphy, Azelf, Quilava and Lucario about her birthday coming up in 5 days. Lucario's going to set up the snacks and drinks, Manaphy's going to set up the decorations, Azelf's going to set up the invitations (and became Samama's security guard) and Quilava's going to cook some food for the party. Lifty and Shifty were surprised about that and did their trademark Laugh. 5 days later, Samama's Pokemon did their jobs that Samama asked them to do. Some of her friends were at the party. Kimimi (Trust), Grazizi (Nature), Loveve (Dove), Skiyuyu (Sky) and SkyWarrior13. The doorbell rang and Samama answered the door. Meruru (Peace), Flaky, Giggles, Nutty and Petunia were at the door and came in. Kimimi saw Meruru and got frustrated since Kimimi hates Meruru (Meruru doesn't know that since she would get upset if Kimimi tells her). Samama told Kimimi why she invited Meruru. Then, the doorBell rang again and Samama answered the door. Sniffles, Cuddles, Nazozo (Noah), Mime, Toothy and Lumpy were at the door. Lumpy only wanted to bring the cake for Samama's birthday. Lumpy gave Samama the cake and a birthday card. Then, Samama and Lumpy hugged each other and Lumpy left while saying "Goodbye." and "Happy Birthday.". Samama closed the door and walked away. The doorbell rang again and Samama stopped for a sec and got frustrated since she knew who are the last ones. Samama opened the door and Lifty and Shifty came in. Samama knew all of their tricks. Samama couldn't trust the twins, not even one bit. Lifty saw the cake on the table and was about to steal it. But, Quilava appeared on the top of the cake cover and the flames on its back got brighter with rage. Lifty was scared and ran away. Quilava calmed down and its flames disappeared. Then, Quilava got back to cooking. After everyone sang "Happy Birthday" to Samama, some of her friends ate some cake and gave Samama presents. SkyWarrior13 gave Samama her special present. Samama opened her special present. Inside it was a blue diamond (a.k.a. sapphire). Shifty's ears popped up a bit and saw the sapphire. Shifty grinned evilly and sneaked up to steal the sapphire. Quilava sensed Shifty's presence and used Overheat on him. Shifty was caught on fire and was burned into a crisp. Lifty and Samama turned around and saw Shifty's burned corspe. Lifty was frightened about that. Samama grinned and she knew (the whole time) that Shifty and/or Lifty would steal anything in her own home. Then, Samama, followed by her Azelf, Lucario and Quilava, surrounded Lifty. Lifty backed off slowly in fright, then got caught by Manaphy's antennae. Then, Samama's Pokemon started their attacks. Quilava used Overheat, Lucario used Aura Sphere, Azelf used Psybeam and Manaphy used Hydro Pump. All of the Attacks made Lifty explode. Samama grinned and said, "See you in the Soul Dimension, you sick freaks...". Samama got ready to eat some cake. 3 seconds later, Samama got a bit upset since she killed Shifty and Lifty while everybody in her party saw it. Samama told everyone (in the party) why she's upset. But, everyone wasn't upset about that. They considered her to be brave. Samama smiled weakly and tears welled up in her eyes. She then hugged everyone who was in the party. Then, everyone had a sleepover with Samama. 5 minutes later, Samama (who had her pajamas on) was in her room with her Azelf having a chat about the party. Her door is knocked, so Samama answered the door. Lucario, Quilava and Manaphy shouted "Surprise!". Samama was so happy about that and gave them a hug. Quilava gave Samama a Fire Stone. Samama petted Quilava's head and said, "Thanks.". Lucario gave Samama a cystal necklace. Samama gave Lucario a hug and put the necklace on. Azelf gave Samama a Soul Dew. Samama petted Azelf's head and put the Soul Dew in her jewel box. Last but not least, Manaphy gave Samama the sapphire that SkyWarrior13 gave her. Samama was so happy and tears came out of her eyes. Then, she gave Manaphy a hug. It was the best birthday Samama ever had. 5 seconds later, there was a loud crash and Nutty's laughter came from the downstairs in the Kitchen. Samama and her Pokemon froze for 2 seconds and Samama facepalmed. Samama yelled at Nutty to cut it out. Samama and her Pokemon walked back into her room, ignoring the crashing and laughing. Deaths *Shifty got burned into a crisp by Quilava's Overheat attack. *Lifty exploded from the Pokemon's attacks. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes